Albus's little girl
by ashtyn.loki
Summary: 15 years ago Albus Dumbledore lost everything that made him who,who he was everything but his granddaughter he could not bear to even look at the little one year old so he leaves her with a friend but now he wants her back Rated for later chapters
1. The start of something new

Hey this is my first story please go easy on me ok.

Disclaimer: Ok well I do not own Harry Potter that is all JK if I did own Harry Potter I would be rich!!!!!

Hey my name is Anneliese Dumbledore and this is where my story begins I am sitting at my desk in class when Headmaster Kenzie Vermont comes in and asks me to come to his office and what do I say '' why have I done something wrong sir? With an innocent look on my face. And then he say ''no no nothing like that please come with me Miss Dumbledore I have something to talk to you about****

And so I get up out of my chair and follow him to his office with whispers coming from the other kids in class as I walked past I herd one of the girls say ''wonder what she has done she is never in trouble****

When they got to his office he said ''please if you will take a seat I will be with you in a moment,'' and so I sit down and I can hear talking coming from out side the door and so I listen. ''I can not do this I have not seen her since she was a baby what if she does not understand**_,'' _**The new voice said and then I herd the headmaster say ''she will she will she is vary smart you know top of all of her class's don't worry Albus she will understand why you did what you did there is not a way that she could not please come in to my office she is waiting for you,''****He finished

I could hear them coming to the door I shifted in the chair so it looks like I had not moved to much since I had sat down.

As the door opened I looked and the person that the headmaster was talking too it was none other then Albus Dumbledore the person that she had herd so much about but never meet that she new of and there he was six foot tall long silver white hair half moon glasses on a crooked nose with the trade mark blue eyes that she head so much about in fact every time she said what her last name was they said ''oh my god you are Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter and you have his eyes too,''****The amount of time I have herd that.

''Anneliese may I introduce you to your grandfather Albus Dumbledore,'' Dumbledore put out his hand and she took it and said ''****It is vary nice to meet you sir,'' He smiled at and sat down in the seat next to her as they both faced Kenzie well ''Anneliese the reason you are here is not just to meet Albus,'' He started ''its not sir? She interrupted ''no its not he has come here today to ask you if you would like two transfer to Hogwarts for the rest of your schooling so what is your answer?****He looked at her and she said'' um well I suppose um well yes I think that would be nice,'' she looked at Albus and smiled then Kenzie interrupted the little moment they were having'' Well I think that you are going to have to go and pack your things you will be leaving in an hour,''****and with that she got up and went to her dorm.

When she got to her dorm she opened the door and she stopped dead she could not believe her eyes in her dorm on her bed was one of her friends and her boyfriend making out on her bed.

When the door opened they stopped what they were doing and looked around to see who it was and she got out from under him and said ''Anneliese I can explain please,'' and then she was cut off ''explain,****explain what why you are making out with my boyfriend don't bother I'm leaving anyway,'' She finished ''what you're leaving why?****The girl said ''well the reason I was taken to the headmasters office was****because my grandfather came and asked me if I wanted to come with him to Hogwarts and just****in case you were wondering I said yes and now I am happy about leaving,''****she finished ''happy happy, happy about leaving Annie I'm sorry I'm sorry I did what I did but please don't go I can not live with****out you****please don't go,''****his running to his knees in front of her and she just walked around him and started pack her things when she was done she pulled her trunk to the door way and turned around (and by this time they were sitting on the end of a bed) and said ''I have to say that I am sorry to leave like this but I feel that it will be better this way you to should stay together I think you will be happy with each other,'' And with that she turned on her heel and grabbed her trunk and left as she made her way to the headmaster office she could not help but think about what is going to happen next in her life!!!

**TBC**

Well I hope you liked the start I will start writing the next chapter soon please review!!!


	2. Going to hogwarts

Hello chapter 2 is up please read and review.

Disclaimer: Ok well I do not own Harry Potter that is all JK if I did own Harry Potter I would be rich!!!!!

Chapter 2: Going to Hogwarts

After the incident in her dorm she walked with her trunk down the hall and right to the headmaster's office she knocked on the door and then the door opened she walked in to see Dumbledore and Vermont were standing there waiting for her'' are you ready,'' Anneliese asked Vermont, and she replied ''yes I'm ready,'' as she smiled at him ok then, he picked up a piece of paper and gave it to Dumbledore ''well that's the last of the paper work,'' said Vermont ''thank you Kenzie, come on Anneliese its time to go,'' said Dumbledore, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a quill and said ''do you know what a portkey is? And she nodded and put her hand on the quill with one more look at Kenzie he looked back at Anneliese and'', ready 1,2,3,'' and with a pop they were gone Kelsey took one more look at the spot that his good friend and granddaughter and took a seat behind his desk and started some of the paper work.

During the portkey ride Anneliese closed her eyes when she felt her feet touch the ground she opened her eyes and looked around and said WOW this place is amazing Dumbledore smiled and said '',I'm glad you like it the first time I came here a long time ago I was so amazed that I never left Hogwarts is a really wonderful place come I will show you where you are going to be sleeping.

From the entrance hall they walked up some flights of stairs down some halls and then they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle she looked at Dumbledore and he said ''this is my office,'' the password is ''_Sour Worms,''_ and after he said that the gargoyle jumped aside they walked up the stairs went into the office and looked around '' ok there is not much point in standing in the door way now is there,'' came Dumbledore's voice ''come on we are not stopping here '', she followed him in to the next room in the middle of the room there was a sofa it was deep red with a few golden accents here and there. A table was in front of the sofa and there was a fire place too'' well this is the living room and the bed rooms are over there your one is the one on the right and it my one on the left your trunk is already in there make you self at home I will be in my office if you need anything oh and you are welcome to go and explore the castle,'' finished Dumbledore'' alright thank you sir this place is really amazing,'' he gave her one last smile and left the room.

Anneliese walked over too the sofa and sat down'' this is going to be an interesting year,'' she said to herself.

After sitting on the sofa for a few moments she got up and went in to the room Dumbledore said was hers it was a lot like the living room but instead of the sofa there was a bed in the middle of the room and a desk up against one of the walls and a set of draws her trunk was at the end of the bed she went up to it keeled down and opened it.

After she put her things in her draws she heard a knock at the door ''come in,'' she said the door opened and Dumbledore was standing there '' are you hungry,'' she nodded ''come on then lets go and get some thing to eat then,''

They walked down to the great hall and had something to eat after that they played a few games of chess she had won every game '' I think its time for bed don't you,'' she smiled in reply they both got up went up to bed.

TBC

Well that's chapter 2 please review 


End file.
